


A World Of Our Own

by BubblegumDays



Series: ActuallyOddPlan One-Shots (ORIGINAL) [1]
Category: DanPlan, Danplan (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DanPlan - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Short as hell, Wholesome, also kinda not, if dan/hosuh/stephen somehow see this and get uncomfortable i will take it down, kind of dans pov, my first danplan fic, no ships intended, pls dont shoot, simultaneously the most and least morally dubious thing ive ever done, they just chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumDays/pseuds/BubblegumDays
Summary: Hosuh and Stephen come over to Daniels to finish a video but they get carried away with doing nothing at all in one of the best ways possible.





	A World Of Our Own

Daniel never claimed he had a perfect life, nor would he brag about anything he did have, but in that moment he felt content.

Hosuh and Stephen were playfully bickering about something pointless yet still huddled under the same blanket and far closer than people who genuinely hated each other would dare get, voices holding feigned offence and distaste that did nothing to hide their true jubilance.

A movie played on the tv, but dan (as well as the other two by the looks of things) had long since lost any interest in it and was simply letting himself become submerged in the atmosphere.

He wasn't fully taking in what the others were saying, but he could hear the laughter and good nature behind both of their voices, cosy and content on Dan's couch in the late, frigid hours of the night when the only external sounds were the occasional car or van.

In the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware of the fact that they needed to finish their newest video (the original purpose of the others visit), but that didn't matter for now.

The next few hours passed in a haze of mediocre instant hot chocolate and fluffy throw blankets all ending with Hosuh falling asleep leaning against his shoulder and Stephen sprawled across the rest of the sofa.

Dan was the only one still awake, but not by much, consciousness fleeting and ever-so temporary to the point his eyelids were already drooping and his mind was going hazy, the tranquil embrace of sleep waiting just around the corner.

But it was alright, his friends were right there with him and well within reach, alive and breathing, peaceful in a way they rarely were while awake.

With a slight soft grin adorning his features, Dan slipped from consciousness into a land of dreams concocted by his subconscious, warm, safe and comfortable.

Nights like these were something he liked to savour, nights where all three of them were together in one place and there was no hustle and bustle of a convention or 700 other people.

As much as he enjoyed those kinds of get-togethers, they had a time and place and 3am in his living room definitely certainly wasn't when and where such things should be taking place.

Only them against the world, innocent and childish, an escape of sorts, whatever it could be referred to as doesn't matter when everyone is asleep and the world is miles away.

But it was nice regardless, and that's all that really matters in the end when we're all bound to die and the people we love may pass on someday.


End file.
